Pertaruhan Eunhae
by mingi
Summary: "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa kalau aku tak ikut?" tanyanya membuatku tak mengerti. Wajahnya semakin mendekat padaku, membuat jantungku berdebar lebih cepat. Seperti biasa, aku tak mampu menatap matanya. "Memang apa hubungannya denganku?" tanyaku kembali masih dengan raut wajah tak mengerti. (Eunhae couple/oneshoot/BL/mind to review?)


**PERTARUHAN EUNHAE**

**Author: Hwang Min Gi**

**(semua Donghae POV)**

"Aku bosan," ucapnya sore itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Kenapa harus pulau Jeju? Aku sudah teramat sering pergi ke sana," jawabnya dengan muka malas.

"Benarkah? Aku belum pernah ke sana, jadi aku sangat bersemangat," jawabku berbinar. "Kalau begitu, kau tidak usah ikut saja, mudah kan?" usulku.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa kalau aku tak ikut?" tanyanya membuatku tak mengerti. Wajahnya semakin mendekat padaku, membuat jantungku berdebar lebih cepat. Seperti biasa, aku tak mampu menatap matanya.

"Memang apa hubungannya denganku?" tanyaku kembali masih dengan raut wajah tak mengerti.

"Ingat, kau akan pergi selama 5 hari. Kau yakin bisa melalui 5 hari tanpaku?" jawabnya menggodaku.

"Kenapa harus tidak bisa? Jangankan 5 hari, 5 tahun pun tak masalah," balasku berusaha meyakinkan. Dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Dia menatap mataku mencari kebohongan di sana. Lalu dia tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap rambutku.

"Kalau begitu kita bertaruh. Aku akan tetap ikut, tapi selama di sana kita tidak akan saling menyapa atau sengaja bertemu. Kita akan ikut dalam bus yang berbeda. Jika tidak sengaja berpapasan, kita tidak boleh saling menyapa. Tidak boleh saling menghubungi. Tidak boleh...ehm...pokoknya tidak boleh berinteraksi sama sekali. Bagi yang melanggar maka dia yang kalah, dan harus mendapat hukuman. Bagaimana?" jelasnya panjang lebar. Aku menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Untuk apa dia membuat taruhan yang menurutku sangat konyol ini? Setelah berpikir sejenak, aku pun mengangguk tanda setuju. Bagiku, ini memang taruhan konyol, tapi kenapa tidak dicoba?

###

Senja mulai menguasai kota ini. Lampu-lampu mulai menghias di sana sini. Aku masih termenung menatap sebuah alat elektronik yang diletakkan di meja. Rasanya otakku mulai memberikan perintah pada tanganku untuk segera melakukan tindakan terhadap benda yang ada di depanku itu. Namun aku belum tau, apa yang bisa aku lakukan pada benda yang kini terasa menggodaku. Akhirnya aku menyerah. Kupikir hari ini cukup ada niat saja, tak perlu dilanjutkan dengan sebuah tindakan.

Pagi sekitar pukul 05.00 KST, aku beranjak dari kasur yang begitu empuk yang telah memanjakan tubuhku semalaman. Ruangan ini benar-benar tertutup, tak ada sedikitpun celah meski untuk lubang ventilasi. Jika AC di sini padam, mungkin orang yang ada di dalamnya juga ikut wafat. Sebelum aku masuk ke kamar kecil, aku sempat melirik benda itu lagi. Sambil tersenyum licik aku mulai membayangkan sesuatu yang telah aku rencanakan. Hari ini aku berharap memiliki keberanian untuk benar-benar malaksanakannya.

Pukul 07.00 KST kami sudah dikumpulkan di restoran untuk sarapan. Menu kali ini tak kalah mewah dengan yang kemarin, namun tetap saja tak sedikitpun menggugah nafsu makanku. Aku celingukan mencari sesosok tubuh yang sejak kemarin tak jua dapat kutemui. Hari ini, aku lagi-lagi tak bisa menatapnya. Sebenarnya dia ada, dalam ruangan yang sama, hanya saja mataku tak mampu menangkap sosoknya. Di sini terlalu penuh sesak. Meski ruangan ini tiga kali lebih besar dari lapangan sekolahku, namun orang yang ada di sini juga tak bisa dibilang sedikit, justru terlalu banyak mungkin. Dan aku harus merelakan untuk sarapan tanpa menatapnya hari ini.

Perlahan kakiku melangkah masuk ke dalam bus. Sudah ada beberapa anak di dalamnya, bahkan sang sopir sudah siap untuk membawa kami mengelilingi beberapa tempat indah di Pulau Jeju ini. Sejak kemarin aku duduk di pinggir agar bisa mengagumi lebih jelas lukisan alam dari jendela bus. Selain itu aku bisa melakukan suatu kegiatan yang begitu kusenangi, yaitu melambungkan anganku begitu jauh hingga terkadang sampai tak sadar akan apa yang terjadi di sekitarku.

Pukul 08.07 KST, mobil mulai beranjak. Sorak kegembiraan memenuhi mobil ini. Mulai dari nyanyian-nyanyian ceria sampai obrolan-obrolan gurih tentang rencana yang akan dilakukan setelah kita sampai tujuan. Aku ikut larut dalam perbincangan seru itu, namun tak terlalu aktif bicara. Aku lebih suka diam dan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka, lalu ikut tertawa bersama meski kadang sebenarnya aku tak terlalu mengerti.

Pukul 09.23 KST, kami sampai di sebuah tempat indah yang namanya sudah terdengar sampai di negara-negara tetangga. Sayangnya aku sedang tak ingin masuk ke dalam. Aku hanya bisa memuja keelokannya dari luar. Seperti halnya ritual yang selalu kami lakukan, kamera mulai bersiap untuk mengambil gambar sebanyak mungkin. Semua diambil dari berbagai posisi agar bisa mendapat gambar yang bagus. Dan seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya, setelah puas mengambil gambar sebanyak-banyaknya kami pergi ke tempat tujuan kami berikutnya tanpa mengukir kenangan di hati kami. Hanya potret bisu dan tawa sesaat yang kami bawa sebagai oleh-oleh, tak ada yang lain.

Ada tiga tempat yang kami kunjungi hari ini. Dan setiap tempat, kami terus melakukan hal yang sama dengan tawa yang sama tanpa bosan. Ketika sampai di hotel, langit sudah gelap. Restoran sudah menyambut kami dengan hidangan mewah yang tetap memuakan itu. Mulut mereka masih saja penuh dengan uraian panjang tentang tempat-tempat yang kami kunjungi tadi, meski sebenarnya aku yakin sekali bahwa ingatan mereka tentang semua itu tak lebih dari satu minggu, karena mereka hanya menyimpan kenangan itu dalam sebuah kamera yang mungkin nantinya hanya akan mereka pajang di _wallpaper laptop_ mereka, bukan, bukan di hati mereka. Lalu aku…aku juga sama bodohnya dengan mereka.

Tanganku gemetar. Perutku memang tak terisi cukup makanan hari ini, namun hal itu tak jua membuatku bernafsu untuk menyantap daging-daging berlemak di hadapku. Aku masih saja dengan kengototanku yang tolol memilih untuk bertahan dengan perut kosong daripada memaksakan diri untuk melahap makanan itu. Aku bosan berada di ruangan yang penuh dengan bau busuk makanan, lalu aku pun beranjak menuju kamarku.

Sepi. Aku melewati lorong-lorong menuju kamarku seorang diri. Aroma bunga pemujaan begitu menusuk hidungku. Aku mempercepat langkahku. Saat tiba di kamarku, hal yang pertama kali kulihat adalah benda itu. Aku hampir saja lupa bahwa aku punya rencana dengan benda itu. Aku rebahkan tubuhku yang lelah di kasur sambil melepas jaket yang kukenakan selama berkeliling hari ini. Dingin AC merajuk di kulitku. Aku sempat memejamkan mata sejenak sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang aku sendiri tak tau apa itu.

Pukul 21.03 KST, teman sekamarku telah kembali. Aku sudah menduga bahwa selesai makan malam mereka tak langsung ke kamar, melainkan menyempatkan diri untuk bergurau masih dengan tawa yang sama. Aku tak tau akan sampai kapan mereka melakukannya hingga akhirnya mereka akan menemukan kebosanan dari kegiatan itu. Salah satu dari mereka duduk di sampingku dan membangunkanku yang tak tidur. Dia terkejut ketika mendapati tubuhku yang panas. Dia yang panik mulai berbicara banyak hal yang tak bisa kudengar dengan jelas. Yang kuingat, setelah itu temanku yang lain ikut heboh, karena setelah itu aku tak lagi ingat apa-apa.

Pukul 23.06 KST, tanganku meraba sesuatu di meja. Aku merasa tak cukup tenaga untuk meraihnya. Pandanganku kabur. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah benda terjatuh akibat tanganku yang menyenggolnya. Sebuah suara yang kukenal memastikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja dengan terus memanggil namaku dan menanyakan keadaanku. Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Namun setelah aku cukup kuat untuk membuka mataku selebar yang aku bisa, lalu menyadari aku ada di mana dan dengan siapa saja, sepertinya aku sedikit bisa menebak apa yang telah terjadi padaku.

Pukul 06.43 KST. Aku terdiam menatap benda itu lagi di saat yang lainnya sibuk sarapan di restoran. Salah satu teman sekamarku dengan rela hati membawakan seporsi makanan ke kamar untukku. Namun setelah dia kembali ke restoran, aku membuang makanan itu ke tong sampah, tempat di mana seharusnya semua itu berada. Sekitar dua jam lagi kami harus sudah berangkat ke tempat tujuan berikutnya. Semua temanku melarang aku untuk ikut karena keadaanku yang tidak memungkinkan, namun aku tidak rela jika harus menyia-nyiakan waktuku di tempat membosankan ini seorang diri sambil mengamati benda yang tak kunjung kusentuh itu.

Pukul 07.02 KST, aku sudah tak bisa lagi menahan diri. Keadaan ini benar-benar menyiksaku. Rencanaku telah dua kali gagal. Kali ini aku tak ingin gagal lagi. Dengan segenap keberanian kuraih benda itu. Kutekan beberapa angka seperti yang tertera pada selembar kertas yang ditempel di dinding kamar ini.

"Annyeonghaseyo..." sapaku pada seseorang di seberang sana.

"..."

"Maaf, saya mencari Eunhyuk-shi yang menginap di hotel Anda," ucapku menahan gugup.

"..."

"Saya...saya keluarganya. Saya tidak bisa menghubungi HP-nya, jadi bisa tolong suruh dia ke lobi? Karna saya ingin bertemu dengannya," jawabku.

"..."

"Ada hal penting yang harus saya katakan padanya, tolong segera ya!" ucapku sebelum akhirnya aku menutupnya. Jantungku sedang bermaraton di dalam dadaku. Aku panik. Meski terbata-bata, aku bisa menyelesaikan misiku dengan lancar dan tanpa kecurigaan pihak lain. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu hasilnya saja. Apa pun itu aku sudah benar-benar siap. Rencana yang kurancang dan hasil dengan kemungkinan paling buruk telah kupersiapkan.

Aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku tak melanggar apapun kan? Aku tak meneponnya. Aku juga tak dengan sengaja bertemu dengannya. Selain itu aku tak berinteraksi apapun dengannya. Tapi... Bagaimana ini? Kenapa aku melakukan hal bodoh yang justru mungkin akan membuatku kalah dalam pertaruhan ini? Agh...aku tak peduli lagi. Yang jelas, saat ini aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya. Hanya itu.

Pukul 08.00 KST. Aku duduk di kursi dekat lobi dengan sejuta kegundahan. Meski aku bilang sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada, tapi nyatanya aku masih saja tak bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahanku. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku melihat jam yang terus saja bergerak dengan begitu cepatnya. Sejak lima menit yang lalu temanku terus menghubungiku untuk menanyakan keberadaanku. Aku bilang kalau aku ikut, namun sampai sekarang aku belum juga memperlihatkan batang hidungku di depan mereka. Aku tak kalah panik dari mereka, namun aku terus saja mengatakan agar mereka sabar sedikit lagi untuk menungguku.

Jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar hebat. Aku sangat tau apa yang bisa membuat jantungku seperti ini. Dan dia ada di sana, berbicara dengan seorang nona cantik di lobi. Aku tau dia panik, tapi aku juga tau dia pandai menyembunyikan hal itu. Kini kepanikannya telah berubah menjadi sebuah kebingungan, itu artinya rencanaku benar-benar berjalan sebagaimana yang kuharapkan. Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan menatapnya dengan senyum kemenangan. Aku yakin dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh detik dia akan menoleh padaku. Ternyata semua lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan. Hanya butuh empat detik baginya untuk menyadari bahwa akulah di belakang semua ini. Dan kini dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak sanggup untuk kuartikan.

Pukul 08.10 KST. Dia di depanku. Benar-benar di depanku dan menatap tepat di bola mataku. Aku tak bisa mengelak dari pandangannya. Jika saat ini juga dia memutuskan untuk membenciku dan bahkan merasa jijik dengan kelakuanku, aku akan terima, setidaknya ini terakhir kali aku benar-benar menatap tepat di bola matanya yang bila kuingat-ingat selama ini aku selalu tak bisa melakukannya. Tiba-tiba _cup_…. Sontak aku terkejut. Tubuhku kaku dan aku bisa pastikan bahwa saat ini wajahku semerah tomat busuk.

"Dari awal aku tau kamu akan kalah. Tapi aku tidak nyangka kalau kamu akan kalah dengan cara yang licik. Untuk seseorang yang licik, cukup pantas kan hadiah tadi?"

Aku tak menjawab. Rasanya kesadaranku sedang tidak seratus persen. Dan dia tersenyum puas akan kemenangannya. Kemenangan akan taruhan yang konyol sehingga bisa dibilang aku kalah dengan konyol. Tapi paling tidak, satu kecupan di bibirku itu mungkin bisa membuatku tak bisa tidur malam ini. Kini aku tau cara mudah mendapat hadiah istimewa darinya. Aku hanya perlu kalah dari taruhan konyol yang kami buat, dan aku memang tak mungkin menang jika harus mempertaruhkan rasa rindu ini.

**_END_**


End file.
